


I'll Love You 'Till My Dying Days

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Seabury did nothing wrong I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be this way . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You 'Till My Dying Days

**Author's Note:**

> my god I haven't written something in literal years and I'm so sorry what I did actually write is sad 
> 
> this fandom needs more kingbury so I'm more than happy to provide it ;') <3

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

 

"Y-You're bleeding..."

 

This couldn't be happening.

 

A weak chuckle from the man below him. "This is bad, right?"

 

Not to _Seabury_.

 

Another defeated laugh.

 

"George, it's-- it'll be fine. This is okay. You'll be okay," Samuel attempted, though his voice faltered. He reached a bloodied hand up to hold George's face, tears quickly reaching his fingers.

 

"No!" George cried out. His breath was caught in his throat, and he could feel his chest constructing tightly. "It's _not_ okay, Samuel! This can't be happening - you _can't_ die... I wouldn't even be me without you by my side!"

 

That earned him a sad smile, only further breaking his heart.

 

"George.. You're being so overdramatic-- George, look at me."

 

He didn't know when his eyes had squeezed shut, but they flew open at Seabury's command. The tears hadn't stopped, and now George could see him crying as well. His attention remained on his broken and dying lover, holding him close. He would never let go - he _couldn't_.

 

Another sob broke from his throat as he attempted to speak again; he was shaking, and poor Seabury shouldn't have to see him like this. This isn't how it was supposed to end, anyways. They were _too young_.

 

"I'm not being overdramatic!" George finally got out, leaning down to press his face to Samuel's neck in a tight embrace. Samuel only gave a pained grunt in response, but enjoyed his final moments this way.

 

"You can't leave me, Samuel Seabury, I-- I need you. _God_ , I need you! My entire universe is you, Samuel!" He pulled away to look into his eyes, one last time.

 

The face staring back at him was full of love. It was full of adoration. It was full of _life_ , and a smile was present as well. One he had seen daily, one that has helped him through the darkest times, one that was forever in his dreams, and...

 

_One he would never see again_.

 

A weak breath of, "I love you, George.. I love you forever, I always have and I always, _always_ will," passed Samuel's lips before he was coughing violently, hands shaking as he clutched George's arms in desperation. He could feel the life leaving him, he knew that - they both did.

 

The tears only fell faster with every sob and murmur of "I love you" George returned, now pressing his hands to the wound to stop the blood flow. He needed to hear Seabury speak again. He couldn't lose him _yet_ he just needed more _time_ if only he could _stop the fucking blood!_

 

In an instant, everything went silent.

 

Seabury's grip fell. The coughing stopped, and so did the breathing. Time froze. Only lifeless eyes stared back at George's broken form.

 

 

Seabury was gone.


End file.
